Fluffy Stuff
by Gleeksunited16
Summary: Just a Kurtbastian thing. I kind of just wrote what was in my head, so this is a pretty random story tbh. I hope you enjoy anyway. Some foul language, but not much.


**A/N: So I have no idea what this is but as you know I love writing Kurtbastian. Not really following any if the actual show, it's more just kinda AU I guess?**

Kurt and Sebastian had just gotten to Sebastian's house after going to get some food. They both currently went to Dalton and had been in a relationship for about 5 months. They were giggling as they walked up to Sebastian's room.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not ticklish" Kurt said to Sebastian, who had been trying to grab at his sides since they got home.

"Come on, there is no way" Seb almost whined. "You have to be" He said. Kurt opened the door to Seb's room and lied down on his bed.

"Nope, and even if I was, why would I tell you? You're a sneaky little bitch and you would terrorize me." Kurt said giggling at the offended look on his boyfriend's face. Kurt watched him walk into the bathroom and shut the door. He sighed as he closed his eyes and waited on Seb to come out.

He must have fallen asleep because he was startled awake by a large mass landing on his body. His eyes flew open as Sebastian dug his fingers into his sides. Kurt started laughing uncontrollably. He used all of his strength to try and get the other boy to stop, but he was to strong.

"I knew you had to be ticklish!" Sebastian yelled over Kurt's laughter. Kurt tried to speak. "St-st-stop, pl-please" Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"If you don't stop tickling me, you get no sex for 2 weeks" Kurt threatened when he caught his breath. The fingers left his sides almost immediately.

"W-wait are you serious?" Sebastian said, sounding worried. Kurt stayed silent. "Babe…are you joking? Please tell me you were joking, because I was just joking and—"

Kurt puts a finger up to Sebastian's lips. "Seb, calm down, I was just kidding" He said giggling. Kurt flipped their bodies over so that he was on top. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly. While Sebastian was still in a daze from the kiss, Kurt launched his fingers into the other boy's sides.

Sebastian yelped and started swatting at Kurt while trying to protect himself. "You…are such…a…" Seb couldn't finish the sentence due to the fact that he was out of breath from laughing. Kurt was laughing hysterically from his spot on top of Sebastian. "Oh my god, this is fun" Kurt said wiping tears out of his eyes." Sebastian was still trying to catch his breath, but he gave his boyfriend a look to rival Kurt's own bitch face.

"I…hate…you" Sebastian said tiredly.

"You looovve me" Kurt said in a child-like voice. He had a huge grin on his face, and he was red from laughter.

"Of course I do" Seb said as he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. He pulled Kurt back into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the paler boy's neck. "Hey Seb?" Kurt said as he pulled away from the other boy.

"Yea babe?" Sebastian said, sweetly placing a small kiss on his neck.

"I want coffee" The paler boy said as his lips pouted slightly. "Ok babe, let's go make some" Sebastian said. He kissed the smaller boy's pout away and they got up.

They went downstairs to the kitchen and made coffee. Kurt's back was facing Sebastian as he got the sugar and stuff out for coffee. Sebastian saw the opportunity and went for it. A loud smack was heard through the house as Seb's hand made contact with Kurt's butt. He laughed loudly as Kurt turned and glared at him.

"You're such a child" Kurt said, trying not to smile. Sebastian walked up to the boy and hugged him from behind.

"Awe I'm sowwy" He said in a child's voice. He gave the shorter boy a kiss on the cheek and walked back to the counter to make their coffees.

A short time later, they had finished their drinks and were now cuddling on Sebastian's bed.

"I love you Seb" Kurt said, intertwining their fingers.

"I love you too Kurt" said Sebastian quietly. He gave the other boy a kiss on his forehead and they went to bed.

 **A/N: Ok, so once again, I don't know what this is tbh. I just had the idea for random Kurtbastian stuff. I'm sorry if it was horrible lol.**


End file.
